


Delayed Gratification

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Community: daily_deviant, Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Delayed Gratification

**Title:** Delayed Gratification  
 **Pairing:** Percy/cock  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Theme Chosen:** Uncircumcised penises  
 **Other Content:** Glory hole  
 **Word Count:** ~1110  
 **Summary:** Percy takes pride in a job well done. No matter what that job is.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks so much to [](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sdk**](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://tamlane.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamlane**](http://tamlane.livejournal.com/) for the feedback and speedy beta. 

Percy had seen a lot of cocks as a regular at the "Hole in the Wall" pub two blocks from the Ministry.

Thick ones and thin ones, short and long. Cut and uncut.

He'd seen pale ones and dark ones. He tried not to think about the freckled ones. He couldn't be blamed for anything untoward if he didn't know who the men were. He told himself that every time it happened; he'd almost started to believe it.

Some of the cocks were familiar, clearly repeat customers, which he always took some pride in. He was there every evening after work from eight until nine.

As he walked through the front room of the pub, he saw many of his coworkers from the Ministry. Oliver Wood from the Department of Magical Games and Sports and Stan Shunpike from the Department of Magical Transportation were drinking at the bar. Percy's brother-in-law, who had recently been promoted to Head Auror, was having a pint with the Minister himself. Of course there were many other lower level employees whom Percy recognised but didn't concern himself with.

He only looked up the ladder, never down.

Reaching the back corridor, Percy pressed his hand to the dark wood door, his magical signature allowing him to pass. It used to be that anyone could have a turn behind the wall, but after an incident with a vampire who drained someone dry, the pub had become a bit more discerning.

Percy took his place behind stall number three—his lucky number, he thought to himself, amused by his own humour—and settled in to wait for the first cock of the night. He licked his lips. It usually didn't take long.

One thing about Percy, which might have surprised his family if they ever gave his sexuality a second thought, was that he loved sucking cock. He preferred it to any other sex act. He wasn't even sure how heterosexuals had intercourse on a regular basis. Didn't all of that leave a mess in the bed? He'd have been showering and washing his sheets nightly.

Another reason he preferred coming to the pub was that he was married to his job and didn't have time for romantic entanglements. He'd been coming since he'd started at the Ministry, and it had worked for him so far.

There were times, though, when it felt monotonous. Open his mouth, suck a cock, spit (or sometimes swallow), repeat. But he couldn't stop; it was a habit, and he was addicted.

He felt a strange sort of power over the men who were slaves to their baser instincts and who didn't seem concerned where they stuffed their cocks. Percy chose to be the bringer of pleasure, the one that helped get the job done, and it felt to him like the more noble pursuit. He was amply rewarded by each successful orgasm, and he sent each man home happy.

It was practically charity work, what he did on his knees behind the wall.

Thursday was the special night, though. His favourite cock always showed at half eight precisely.

It was thick and long, with a deep purple head and foreskin intact. He'd never seen a finer specimen in all his years sucking cock. It was perfection. Percy wanked to thoughts of this cock when he bathed and frequently wondered if sex in the shower with a partner would be less of a chore since clean up would be so much easier.

Yes. For this cock he might be willing to be anally penetrated. If certain conditions were met.

On his knees in anticipation, Percy's mouth watered when the still sheathed head peeked through the hole. His heart raced as the cock's owner slowly pulled the foreskin back, revealing the spongy head with a drop of precome at the tip. He bit back a moan at the sight. Why couldn't every cock be this perfect?

Bracing his hands to either side of the hole, Percy leaned forward and laved the droplet from the head before opening his mouth just enough for the cock to slide inside. Percy felt every inch as it brushed by his lips until the entire length filled his mouth, the dark hair at the man's groin now in sharp focus.

"That's it, you know what I like," the deep voice said from the other side of the wall. Percy did know what he liked. In detail. With that same thrill of pleasure he felt from a job well done at work, Percy began sucking, using his tongue to roll the foreskin up and over the head before pushing it back again.

He inhaled the rich musk, his own cock throbbing with need. He wouldn't wank till he got home, though. Staying hard for the full hour he was on his knees was something it had taken him years to master, first with the aid of a cock ring and then just sheer determination.

No, his pride wouldn't allow him release now, not even with his favourite cock in his mouth.

Percy noticed that the man seemed to last longer and longer as well, not spending himself until Percy's cock was wet with precome and his jaw had started to ache—though it was the good sort of ache, which he felt when he sucked a cock worthy of his expertise. There were some who spent themselves in mere moments, and Percy always spit in those cases. He had to have some standards.

When he heard the breathy pants coming from the other side of the wall, when the cock moved faster and faster, he opened his throat and didn't suck. He just let that cock fuck his mouth harder and harder until the first bursts of come hit his tongue. A deep moan reverberated through the otherwise quiet stall. Percy savoured this come, swallowing every drop like it was a gift.

He didn't want to let go when the cock began to slip free of his lips. Percy closed his eyes and allowed the flavour on his tongue to comfort him.

That beautiful cock would be back next week and he would suck it again.

His watched chimed nine o'clock and Percy stood, stretching his legs, his cock still hard and aching.

As he walked back through the pub, he noticed most of the faces were different, though the Minister was still there, now speaking with the head of the German dragon preserve.

"Undersecretary Weasley," he called out and raised his glass in a toast.

Percy inclined his head and continued out the door before he Disapparated home. His cock needed attention and not even the Minister himself would delay him.


End file.
